The present invention relates to a seat arrangement which has separate support surfaces for the buttocks and for the knees or shins, of the type described in Canadian Pat. No. 961,755. A disadvantage of the seat arrangement disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 961,755 is that the so-called standing area of the seat arrangement on the floor is relatively small. As a result, it is possible for the seat arrangement to tip over relatively easily, both when unloaded and when loaded by a seated person, particularly while the person is in the act of sitting down on the seat arrangement, or rising from it.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seat arrangement of this type which exhibits increased stability with respect to tipping over.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention the above object is inventively achieved in a seat arrangement with a support surface for the buttocks and a support or bearing surface for the knees and the shins, the two surfaces being connected to one another by means of a common framework. The framework has a base portion which is designed approximately in the form of a substantially continuous frame and which extends beyond the downwardly extending projections from the support and bearing surfaces.
Stability against tipping over is considerably increased because the base portion extends beyond the projection of the support or bearing surfaces, and because the base portion is in the form of a frame, security against tipping is present in every possible tipping direction, that is, not only to the sides but also forwards and backwards, obliquely forwards, and obliquely to the rear. The mechanical stability of the seat arrangement is considerably reinforced by this structure.